


Wisteria

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr. Radagast, Hurt Thranduil, Hurt/Comfort, Like really slow, M/M, Memories, More tags later, Paralyzed Thranduil, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Vampire Bard, alternate realty, nurse bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wisteria, known as the flower of longevity, love, endurance, and victory over hardship. Wisteria is used in Japan to mark the passing of generations. Thranduil and Bard have always known love and hardship. Though when Thranduil wakes to no idea where he is, or who he is; it becomes a game changer. Bard has endured many years of loneliness and hardship on his own. Something is missing, but he just can’t remember what it is. When the two cross paths, will their love endure the hardships that come their way? Will victory and love conquer all? </p><p>AKA The alternate realty/reincarnation/vampire bard fic you never knew you wanted, and you still don’t want but I am writing it anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know I shouldn't be trying to start anything new but here I am... again. I just got this idea cause I love the meaning of different flowers (Yes I am a freaking hobbit like that, or elf though I am shaped and built like a dwarf? I dunno) It seemed to fit Thranduil and Bard for me. I love reincarnation fics and I adore vampire bard. I also enjoy torturing Thrandy.

There wasn’t much that Thranduil remembered before he jolted awake in this bright colored room with the loud sounds he did not recognize. The blond coughed loudly as his eyes shot around. It appeared he was hooked to a lot of the loud beeping objects and he quickly started to tug at the chords, and wires as the machines went off even more.

“Father! Ma he’s awake!” A voice that he somewhat recognized shouted. It caused the man to stop temporarily and blink his still blurry eyes up at a face that Thranduil knew he should recognize but did not. 

“Father?” He asked, voice hoarse, raspy, and unsure. “Who are you?” The hurt that flashed in the teen’s blue eyes was vivid as another face Thranduil thought he should recognize came into view.

“It’s alright Legolas. They said he may need time to come to once he woke.” She said, in a light and cheery voice.

“Celeste…” Thranduil murmured. The name came to him with a flash. A flash of something painful that caused him to tear up and even choke back a sob. The woman looked with a small smile,

“Very right, it is me, Celeste… Your ex-wife.” She assured as the boy who he now knew as Legolas bounced next to him as well. Blue eyes turned sharply which made the boy flinch but Thranduil lifted a hand and grasped his arm.

“Legolas?” He rasped out, “my…my son?” He questioned and Legolas brightened up and nodded furiously. “Good, good how old are you?” Thranduil questioned which made him beam even more.

“15, father…” The teen answered happily as Thranduil chuckled.

“Father? When did you start calling me that?” Thranduil rasped out as Legolas flushed,

“S-sorry but you wanted me to stop calling you ‘Ada’ because I was too big…” Legolas mumbled as Thranduil tried to move his more dominant hand though frowned when he could not. In fact, the blond could not feel the left side of his body and it made him tense. Celeste saw this and put a reassuring hand on his right arm.

“You had an aneurysm and it ruptured. The doctors didn’t know if you would make it. You were in a coma for three weeks.” The woman murmured softly with a frown. “They did say if you woke you may have some damage….” She shook her head and sighed as she turned to go find a doctor.

Aneurysm? Thranduil tried to go through his muddled brain to figure out what an aneurysm is. Whatever it was, caused him to not remember anything from just waking up in this blasted, blinding room. Whatever an aneurysm was caused him to be paralyzed almost completely on his left side. He could still move his leg, albeit barely; his arm though was completely useless. Writing was going to be completely difficult. 

“Ah! There he is!” The doctor quipped cheerily as he walked in, forcing Thranduil out of his thoughts as he grunted. 

“What is an aneurysm and why did it paralyze my body? How am I to live and function?” Thranduil shot as the doctor blinked and then smiled faintly,

“Yes, Mr. Oropherion an aneurysm is a weakened artery that balloons up. It can cause no issue for someone and then in some cases they rupture and cause bleeding and damage in the brain. We luckily caught it quick enough and was able to stop the bleeding. Though you lapsed into a coma during surgery and just now woke up.” He explained cheerfully. The cheerful demeanor was starting to really piss Thranduil off as he twitched and tried to move, but once again it was sluggish and his arm was not cooperating. “Anyway, what seems to have happened is that the aneurysm caused paralyzation of your dominant side. That is fairly normal and with some rehabilitation and occupational therapy you should be back to almost full strength. Granted, we won’t know for sure until we run more tests and take an MRI.”

“I don’t want tests. I just want to go home,” Thranduil stated, “it is bright, noisy and smells bad in here.” He almost growled as Celeste snorted,

“You said something similar when I was giving birth to Legs…” Celeste murmured as Legolas snickered faintly as the doctor looked at his chart.

“Well, until now you have been fairly healthy. The problem is we do need to run more tests before I send you home and even then you won’t be able to live on your own, with your motor functions down and Mrs. Oropherion did say you don’t have any memory. We do not know how bad your memory really is until some tests are run.” He assured.

“Don’t be proposterious!” He almost snarled, which caused his teenage son to almost hide behind his mother. “I have a wife to help take care of me, yes?” He asked, blue eyes shooting to Celeste who looked uncomfortable and shook her head. 

“Thranduil, we divorced 5 years ago.” She murmured weakly, “You were too caught up with your work, and… Other things I won’t mention in front of our son. After I found out about the… Affair you moved into a penthouse flat and threw yourself into work. The only reason I am here is because I am your emergency contact and no matter what, you are my son’s father.” She murmured as Thranduil looked at her with wide eyes. Of course he had no idea what he had done.

“Legs, can you go down to the canteen and get me a coffee?” He asked the boy who nodded and left. He glared at the doctor who cleared his throat and mentioned getting on those tests and leaving him and his ex-wife alone. “What do you mean affair? I do not know, do not understand.” He said, groaning as he lifted his good hand up to rub the shooting pain right behind his eyes.

“6 years ago, you decided to throw yourself into your job. I get it and understand you are the president of Greenwood Banks. Then I found out from your secretary you were having late night office visits from someone, but had no proof. One night when you decided to stay late I showed up at your office to find you having an affair with a man.” She stated, sounding hurt yet vehement as well. “You came out and told me you were gay and that you were sorry for keeping it from me. We divorced within the year.” She said as she crossed her arms. “I refuse to give our son any hope of us getting back together by bringing you into my home and taking care of you. Thranduil you broke my heart and tore the family apart.” Thranduil opened his mouth but shut it again and looked at his hands slowly.

“I….I am sorry.” He choked out. “Legolas? where does he live?” He asked curiously as she shifted.

“He is 50/50 right now. Though he does prefer to stay with you. Most weekends he is at your home and his school is close enough between our homes for him to go easily no matter where he is staying. Legolas looks up to you and loves you.” She murmured gently. Thranduil gulped faintly as he looked to her.

Then how will I go home? I can’t move nor use my left side of my body very well.” He stated as he frowned at her.

“I do not know. We tried to co habitat just a few years after the divorce and it ended very badly. Maybe they have a nurse or someone who can check on you?” She murmured as Legolas came back in proudly sporting a hot cup of coffee. Thranduil turned to smile calmly at his son and took the coffee slowly.

“Thank you, Legolas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed, and many tests had been ran on Thranduil. The blond still had no idea where he was or well, who he was exactly. Any memory before the day of waking up was completely gone. He barely recognized himself or his son at all let alone the world around him. A few visitors did show up. Legolas brought his friend, Tauriel, who he stated they had practically grew up together. A man named Galion, stating he was his assistant from work came, and then a somber brunette with a quiet and meak man at his side came to visit. Celeste had to remind him that was Elrond, Legolas’ god father.

After the second MRI that week, and more work on his blood, and movements the doctor finally came back with news. Thranduil had asked to sit next to the window so a nurse had helped him and he was looking out of the window as the cheerful doctor; named Radagast came into the roo.

“Thranduil!” (when they got onto first name terms he did not recall) “It seems all your blood work is great. There is no bleeding in the brain and no permanent damage to your motor functions. With occupational therapy you should be good as new within a year or so. Though it could be less or could be longer. You are healthy to go on home and if you have a suitable care giver then we can release you.” Thranduil frowned as he shook his head. That whole week he fought and begged with his ex to let him move back in just until he could function on his own. She refused and refused. So that left him without a care giver, and still unable to fully move his body.

“My wife refuses and I have no one.” Thranduil stated softly. Radagast nodded with a slight frown.

“Well, we do have options… You would need someone probably almost 24 hours a day. Actually, I have the perfect candidate! He just got off of a job because the client passed away from old age.” Radgast beamed. “He is young yet and doesn’t really have a family or a home that I know of. Does a lot of live in jobs or works 7 days on and 7 days off depending on the job. Been with us for about 4 years now.” Thranduil listened and nodded curiously. 

“I see.” He murmured gently, “and you would think he would be willing to move into my pent house to help me out?” Radagst hummed as he nodded,

“Oh yes, he has all the skills you would need. Cooking, cleaning, and a great occupational therapist. He has very low demands and very laid back. Also his bed side manner isn’t too shabby!”

With another grunt, Thranduil nodded. “I would like to meet him. When can we set up a time?” Thranduil asked Radagast quietly. “Just to make sure we would be a good fit.”

“ I will give him a ring right now. Though, he is an odd fellow. Has an allergy to the sun it seems. Though with a lot of sun screen and everything he goes out just fine so that shouldn’t hinder you too much. Sticks to himself, but never once had a complaint in the whole 4 years he has been here.” 

Allergic to the sun? That seemed odd to Thranduil but he shrugged it off and nodded. “Sure you call him. What is his name?” He asked as he cocked his head curiously towards the doctor.

“Oh yes! His name is Bard.” That name hit Thranduil like a ton of bricks. A sharp pain went shooting through his every nerve. It was as if the nerves were on fire and he was burning. With a loud cry he fell back in the chair clinging to his head especially where the pain originated. 

He couldn’t recall anything as the world went black.


	2. Forget-me-not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard contemplates and he meets Thranduil. Something is there, but of course he doesn't know what
> 
> Forget me not: the flower meaning remember me forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter but I at least got it out.

Bard knew of heart ache and loneliness. Thousands upon thousands of years (he lost count, who could blame him?) had he been alone. The male knew he had a family at some point. A very important one, but those memories were locked inside his mind. Bard wasn’t even sure how old he was any more. 

Truthfully, the vampire had only been awake in this era for about 15 years. Bard remembered just suddenly becoming tired during the early 1900‘s. Many things had changed between then and now. Noises, smells, and sights were all different. Bard was old enough that the sun did hurt yes, but with enough sun screen, and protective wear he could feign a short amount of time if it wasn’t too bright and sunny. Cloudy and wet days were his favorite. It was one reason why he settled in London.

The streets were always packed, but no one actually ever paid you any mind. There were maybe 30 days out of the year he really had to worry about it being too hot and bright for him to leave the house. That, and a wonderful allergy to the sun kept people from questioning. No one looked close enough to see the way his skin was hardened like marble. It didn’t move and pulse such as their’s did from blood. He was pale, and never sweat as well. The only time any shade of color that hinted in his features was when he fed. Those were also the times that he felt warm. 

Bard was also lucky with his age. Age kept him from having to drink too often and even then it was minimal. Every once in a while he wanted to binge and would take multiple victims. Though was victim really the word for what he did? Maybe in his early years did he kill the people he hunted. Time, and control had taught him to drink enough to make them fuzzy, as if they were drinking too much wine. Even then, he never took blood unwillingly. No, even if they did not consent outright (plus who could he truly tell he wanted to drink their blood?) but it was their actions. 

The way a woman would turn her head and press against him; press his face against her neck and shoulder. Sometimes, if he was daring enough, he would even drink from their thigh. That was his favorite spot, but rarely indulged. It wasn’t even if he couldn’t get it up. Oh he could, and quite enjoyed the finer pleasures in life. 

It was that he wasn’t that attracted to women and it was hard to bed men. So, when the need struck, Bard would gladly go to a bar and seduce one or two women to go back to their place and he would snog them until they were high on arousal. Once relaxed enough, he would give them soothing words. Words that were like silk and butter to the mortals. Words that relaxed them until they were pliable and all he had to do was sink in and sip. From what Bard gathered, it was pleasurable to the people he drank from. They would gasp and moan as they clung to his head. One woman even got off on it and begged to meet again. Bard did not comply with that request.

The sound of a phone buzzing loudly woke Bard from his stupor. Bard really had no need for sleep. Though he could, he never felt fatigue and only really “slept” when he had nothing better to do. Spending eons awake wasn’t exactly pleasurable when you run out of things to do. True to his name, Bard had learned quite a few things. He could read and write music. Play at least four different instruments, and could sing quite well. The vampire had also learned a few languages to go along with all that.

Bard grabbed his phone and groaned at seeing Radagast’s number. “Speak” He huffed as the male on the line chuckled,

“I am very sorry Bard, did I wake ya?” He drawled. “I have a new client. This is a very...Special case.” He said softly as Bard furrowed his brows.

“Special as in how?”

“Special as in he is one of the biggest CEO’s in all of the UK. He had an aneurysm that burst and we had to do an emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. Sadly, it seems he is paralyzed on his dominant side. I would say about 80 percent. This would be a live in case, and I am unsure how long or how much he will need you. In truth, the male is very reluctant, and doesn’t want anyone, but the pay would be substantially better than any other job...”

“Money is of no importance to me, and you know that,” Bard quipped as he sat up and groaned, “When do I start?”

“Start? Oh no he is still in hospital. He actually wanted to meet you first of course, make sure it is a good fit and the like. When could you come down?” Radagast asked curiously. Bard frowned but sighed as he looked outside. Not too sunny and it looked ready to rain, maybe in about an hour?

“Hm, give me a few hours if that would be alright?” Bard questioned as he heart the hum across the line.

“I will let him know!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Those few hours passed, and Bard was dressed in something simple with his long hair pulled back. His jeans were clean and his shirt was a simple black button down, with his black tennis shoes. He easily walked to the hospital only a few blocks away from the room he was temporarily renting until another live in client was needed. 

Bard flashed his badge at the reception and smiled as the nurse let him up the elevator. One lie that Bard thought funny about vampires was they could not have their picture taken. Oh it was true that Bard had the ability to shift so cameras and the like did not catch him, but it wasn’t an all of the time thing. 

When the elevator pinged, he quickly got off and found the room Radagast had told him to come to. It was on the same floor as ICU, but a step above. Visitors were allowed, but it also helped he was also a nurse. Bard knocked and there was a faint ‘come in’ as he pushed the door open.

Though, the vampire stopped in his tracks when he saw the blond sitting in the bed. Though the blond was tall, he looked small and fragile. His head was bowed somewhat and the thick head of silvery blond tresses covered most of his features. Something about the blond seemed familiar. Even if Bard was sure he had never met him.

Something flashed within Bard and he wasn’t sure. A memory of some sort. These memories came periodically and it always caused a white lightening of pain to shoot behind your eyes and down the back of your head. It made him flinch and he had to close his eyes before he opened them and gulped as he spoke.

“Hi, my name is Bard. Radagast called me to come talk to you? I uh, would be your live in care taker.” Bard felt as if he was a child again. A human child none the less. Though, if his heart beat it would be skipping plenty of beats when the blond slowly looked up with half sad, ice blue eyes.

“I see.” The blond breathed out, “My name is Thranduil, Thranduil Oropherion. Did the doctor tell you what happened?” Bard gulped but nodded quietly.

“Aneurysm and you are now paralyzed about 80 percent of your dominant side. You will need occupational therapy for movement, and help doing normal every day things. Those are all things I can do with ease and have been for many years.” Bard shifted again as Thranduil eyed him.

“You look young though. How old are you?” He questioned and that made Bard frown. A flush of heat would appear on his cheeks if he had the blood to do it.

“Why is age important? How old are /you/” Bard growled as Thranduil laughed softly.

“I don’t remember. Old enough to have a 15 year old son, and an ex wife.” Thranduil said bitterly as he crossed his one good arm. Only a twitch came from the left side and it bothered him intensely.

“You know, with a bit of help from myself then I can get you back to normal. Or at least as normal as possible with the circumstances. I can tell you do not want my help especially because I am a stranger and possibly younger than you. Though, I can assure you I am fair amount older.” Bard stated softly as he sighed softly.

“I don’t need a lot, just a few hours a night every once in a while to go out by myself, but I will have my mobile if you need to ring me home. I don’t make messes and I always clean up after myself. I do have that damn allergy to the sun but it doesn’t affect me getting things done. I am a very light sleeper, and you won’t even know I am there unless you need me.” Bard said calmly. “Seem fair enough?”

Thranduil thought about it and furrowed his brow slightly as he sighed some then nodded. “Seems fair enough... I live in a penthouse that is three bedroom. One is mine, one an office and the other is my son’s room. The office can be turned into a bedroom for now.” Thranduil murmured softly. “I guess if you can start when they release me that would be nice?” The blond asked almost childish as Bard gave a soft smile but then nodded.

“I will work everything out with Radagast now.” At that, the vampire swept from the room.


	3. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Thranduil share lunch, but food doesn't settle too well with Bard. Bard must go and drink his fill. Thranduil is having sharp pains and memories of a past life he doesn't remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I am so sorry I had this like almost written for last week and then I took a short trip to Chicago to see one of my fav bands in concert (Dir en grey if you were curious!) and with work and home life just never got around. Forgive me! I know this is being a really slow burn fic but I wanted to draw it out. Next chapter I think more of their memories will start to surface. Maybe even more intimacy?\
> 
> I have now added names of flowers as the chapter titles. Begonia meaning be cautious

White, searing pain bore into Thranduil’s mind and he woke in the early hours with a cry. It was the same pain that had started since the blond had met the brunet who had moved in to care for him. It started as a small head ache and then flashes of who knows what would sear itself into his mind. If Thranduil ignored the feelings and what he could only process as memories for too long then it was a white hot pain. A pain that hurt right behind his ice blue eyes. 

The cry had Bard darting into the room though and he quickly turned on the light with a frown, “are you alright?” He asked as he grabbed a glass of water and wash cloth to wipe away the sweat from Thranduil’s brow. Thranduil, even if he was loathe to admit it, was grateful of Bard.

“I am fine, just another one of those sharp pains.” He explained with a sigh. “I have had three MRI’s and none show any abnormalities with my brain and neurological senses. Radagast thinks its all subconscious. Maybe I am just so upset over being disabled that its turning into psychical pain?” Bard hummed as he set the water and cloth down next to him.

“There is a good possibility...” Bard would never admit that he had those same visions and sharp pains behind his eyes as well. Bard couldn’t explain them but in the early hours when he was “sleeping” they would come and he would jolt from the sleep like trance he went into to rest and make him hold his head until they passed. Though, Bard was used to it by now. Those same flashes of pain had been happening for as long as he could remember. Just he didn’t experience them as often or sharply as he did now. “I know it is early, but would you like a trip to the loo and to maybe get up?” Bard asked with a smile.

Thranduil smiled back and nodded faintly. The last week they had fallen into a routine. Bard went out about every three or so days for a few hours after Thranduil was in bed. While Thranduil was in bed, he fed on whoever would bare their neck before he would sweep home to make sure his ward was alright. In the mornings, Bard cooked breakfast and helped Thranduil with paper work for his company. Early afternoons was meant for shopping, and even though Bard didn’t eat, Thranduil was insistent that he pick up anything he may ‘like to eat’ when his driver, Galion, would take him shopping.

Bard would hate to tell Thranduil the only delectable thing on his mind would be Thranduil’s own blood. Something about the sickly blond had Bard craving more. Feeding once a week was a normal, but he craved more and more blood. It was as if Thranduil’s own blood and body called for Bard to wrap him up in that sweet embrace that could ultimately cause him death. 

Bard sighed and wheeled the wheel chair over and waited for Thranduil to shift himself around. Movement in his leg was yet to return, but his hand was responding to the therapy even in the first week. Thranduil could barely move his arm but his hand could clasp and unclasp successfully even if it was rather weakly. The brunet locked the wheelchair and helped Thranduil swing up and sit his butt down before managing his feet on the foot rests.

“Alright the loo and maybe we can watch some early morning crap telly?” Bard asked with a chuckle as Thranduil smiled some,

“Sure, but if it is too early you are welcome to go back to bed. Breakfast isn’t for at least another two hours... I would hate to ruin your sleep. You are up with me at least once a night as it is.” Bard made a low grunt as he pushed Thranduil to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I was already awake. I don’t need much sleep.” Bard murmured as he helped situate Thranduil on the toilet before closing the door to give him privacy. When he was done, Bard helped him back into the chair and into the living room where he got Thranduil situated on the couch. “Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?” Bard questioned as Thranduil shook his head.

“Will you just sit with me?” He pleaded with a huff. “I know I am paying you an obscene amount of money to live in my home and care for me, but you don’t have to be a slave. Just sit and watch some telly with me for a bit. I promise I will be fine.” Thranduil chided as Bard felt his ears burn. The blood from his last night’s victim was still there causing some color to flush to his cheeks as he settled next to Thranduil.

Bard hated this, hated the fact that even though he had fed almost enough to make the woman pass out his body still craved to be closer to Thranduil. Maybe it was because he was quite attractive? Bard watched the rise and fall of homosexuality. Started out when he was still new to this whole “vampire” business it was quite a common occurrence for a man to lay with a man. At the age of new it slowly became a bad thing and was even out lawed in some places. Now, with the newer times it seemed that liking men was not a bad thing. Though, Thranduil had been married at one point and even had a teenage son. 

Bard hadn’t ever felt this attracted to anyone or wanted to suck them dry. It was a mix of taking that helpless body in passion and drinking Thranduil until he stopped twitching and both emotions mixed together caused a lot of ache in his mind and a dull knife twist in his stomach. Thranduil’s laugh drew Bard from his mind and he smiled as Thranduil laughed at some comedy early morning show. He wasn’t truly paying attention but the light rumble that Thranduil produced was like the first touch of April spring showers on a sunny day. Beautiful and airy in his mind.

Breakfast came all too quickly, and Bard hurriedly prepared Thranduil an easy breakfast of eggy toast, with orange juice and cooked sausage. The smell burned his nose and made his mouth run dry. Though he could eat the food if he truly wished, it would be expelled within an hour and that was quite unpleasant in it’s least. Once it was plated, he brought it out to Thranduil on a tray and plopped next to him.

“Why don’t I ever see you eat?” Thranduil asked as he took a bite. “You have been here a week now and I have been loathe to see you eat one bite. All the food you had Galion buy for you is still in my pantry... You are fit and well toned so I do not suspect anorexia...” Bard cringed at that and sighed softly.

“I just have a different eating schedule. I tend to eat late at night and most of the time when I go out I get pub food.” He lied easily enough. “I only got the food to appease you. I much rather eat the greasy burgers and fish n chips I can get at 2 am than making my own food.” It was an easy enough lie and Thranduil hummed in contemplation as he started to eat more. 

“If you say so.” Thranduil mumbled but smiled. “You are a very decent cook though. If I do say so myself.” He drawled and Bard chuckled,

“Thank you, now I was looking over your planner and you have more blood work to do after breakfast at the hospital. After that, it looks like your day is free unless you want to get in another session of occupational therapy? Your hand is moving quite along. I would like to stretch your leg out just a tad more so it doesn’t get stiff.”

Thranduil groaned at the idea of going out to the hospital but nodded. Bard too didn’t like the idea. It was a sunny day, one of the few, and that meant long sleeves, sunglasses, a hat, and lots of sun screen on his already pale face. Now to hope he wasn’t out too long and didn’t burn any. Thankfully, the car that Thranduil used had tinted windows and that helped quite a bit.

~~~~~~~

Bard could feel the tinge of pain on his hand as he wheeled Thranduil quickly from the parking lot towards the hospital. He cursed at not being able to find a parking space in the covered garage. Even with the sun screen it seemed today was one of the warmer days that never boded well to the vampire. Bard could feel the sizzling and even hear it on his skin; thanking any gods listening that it was too faint for a human to hear. Once inside, he sighed a breath of relief as he rubbed his hand where an angry welt was forming. Bard flashed his badge and smiled as he wheeled Thranduil into the lift and to the third floor for the blood work.

The blood work didn’t take too long and once that was over with, it was right back to Thranduil’s pent house suite where Bard helped Thranduil into the house and to settle down so he could cook them lunch. Thranduil insisted that Bard actually eat lunch and he complied with a frown as he took a look at the unappealing plate of pasta with meat sauce. Maybe hundreds of years ago this would have been delicious, but now not so much.

Bard forced himself to scarf down the pasta, and even could act like he enjoyed it. So far, it made the blond happy and that actually made Bard quite happy; even if he would be throwing up the contents of his stomach within the hour.

 

As Bard expected, the contents came up violently with any blood he had consumed in the last few days. He wretched over the toilet and quickly flushed the blood and pasta down the drain. His head was fuzzy and Bard felt dizzy from the effort it took to throw the contents up. Though, that nagging hunger he got when he needed to feed started. For sure Bard would need to go and hunt that night after Thranduil was in bed. It made him even more sick to his stomach to know he needed to do this when in fact, Bard wished he didn’t have to drink human blood. Animal blood could suffice if drank right from the source, but that only lasted a day if he was lucky and still left him hungry. It was as if he was an anorexic or something. 

~~~~~~~~~

At ten, Bard happily helped Thranduil into bed. The man was tired from getting out and the blood work. He looked pale and withdrawn. Bard knew it wouldn’t last for human’s blood replenished quite rapidly. Still, what blood Thranduil had was pounding in his ears and it made him salivate and teeth to form in place of his normal canines. Oh how Bard just wanted to take a nibble into Thranduil’s neck. Everything called for him to do it. Thranduil’s blood sang to Bard on a daily basis, but being hungry was even worse.

“I am going out for a few hours tonight.” Bard said as he tucked the blankets and fixed Thranduil’s pillows. Thranduil nodded and smiled,

“Alright, have your cell on just in case?” Bard nodded as he pushed the blond wisps from Thranduil’s forehead. 

“Of course. I shouldn’t be gone more than an hour or two. I am going to just walk and clear my head alright?” Thranduil hummed and leaned against the hand. It was cold as he was getting rather familiar with, but it was still was comforting. Thranduil pulled Bard’s hand to his lips and gave his knuckles a kiss.

“You are so cold,” Thranduil murmured as Bard hissed in a breath and tensed, his dark eyes wide.

“Yes, I have poor circulation.” He murmured softly as he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. Even though no color washed to his face he still felt as if his ears and cheeks were burning with embarrassment at such a small endearment the blond gave him. “I will check on you when I get back.” Thranduil nodded at that and smiled kindly as Bard made quick work of leaving.

The night air was cool against Bard’s already frigid skin as he headed out without a jacket. After a moment of listening, Bard honed into a group of already drunk girls heading towards the park only a few blocks away. It was the perfect group for none would remember and he could lure one away for a quick snog and instead take blood he so preciously needed before heading back to the pent house. 

Bard made it to the park easily with his fast strides and soon found the group of four girls giggling while holding a bottle of some foul smelling dark liquor. “What a night to be all alone walking in a park.” He drawled; his voice full of endearment to the girls. They gasped some and then giggled at this tall, dark and handsome man.

“We were just at a party but it was boring!” One, probably the leader of the small group said loudly. Bard honed in on her, his dark eyes fixating upon her. Her blood called more than the others. Rich and thick in his ears. The girl’s pulse was thumping loudly and her heart making fluttering sounds at how this older and beautiful man was so interested in her.

“I see.” Bard murmured and smiled, “forgive myself, my name is Bradley, it is a pleasure.” Bard never told his real name even though this was quite close. No one would suspect him because Bard was such an odd name for an individual in this day and age. 

“Bradley?” The leader asked and smiled as she handed her bottle over and scooted closer to him. “What a lovely name, what brings you out?” She asked.

“A walk.” Bard murmured quietly. “Maybe you would enjoy a walk with me?” She gasped and looked at her friends before nodding and moving with Bard. Bard offered his arm and she took it easily as they started to walk away. Jealousy could be felt ringing through the other three girls. They were at least 18 at the most, but that didn’t phase the old vampire as he walked with the girl towards a darker section of the park.

Once they were completely alone, Bard wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against a bench. She sat easily enough and gasped when his lips found hers. Bard could taste the pungent alcohol upon her lips and tongue; along with remnants of her dinner possibly. The taste was bitter and disgusting, but her own taste was quite delicious. Her blood sang to him and was pulsing just beneath that lovely artery in her neck.

Bard got her pliable in his hands from the snog, and quickly pulled away to nuzzle her neck as he held her close. Her hands were fumbling with his trousers and he grabbed her hands with one hand to dissuade her. Bard never had sex with his victims. In fact, Bard hadn’t partake in that carnal need for many years for his body didn’t crave it as someone living. 

After a bit more nuzzling, kissing, and sucking to encourage that artery to bulge, he bit down gently. Just enough to break the skin as he held the girl. She went taught and gasped as he sucked enough to feel the flow of blood against his tongue. A groan escaped his lips as he ground against her side. The only time he truly felt any sort of arousal was during a feeding. This alone disgusted Bard, but he ignored his hard on as he sucked her until she started to go limp.

When he pulled away, she was gasping and her eyes glassy from the lack of blood and pleasure he caused. Bard licked his lips and smiled gently as he kissed her cheek and then licked the wound closed. Thankfully, the mark would merely look like a hickey. “Thank you my lady.” Bard murmured and stood to leave her sitting on the bench as he moved to go back home.


	4. Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard finally lets the memories take hold, what he learns is something he must figure out what to do with. Thranduil is still unawares. Peony, the meaning behind peony is many. Healing and compassion are two as well as good fortune and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late again! This time only by a few days yea? Happy turkey day to all you who celebrate if you do not then happy random Thursday in November! Things are starting to progress, albeit very slowly yeah? I kinda wanted something slow burn. So far I don't have a great following but a few of you seem interested so I hope with Bard getting his memories we can move on? I am thinking next chapter will be Thranduil POV and he will get his memories started as well! Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment? Those really do help me want to write more!

Another two months passed and Thranduil was making so much progress. His hand was weak but fully functional and he could now wobble around with a cane. It made going back to work that much easier. Though, Bard was still an ever present shadow lurking in the back ground to make sure Thranduil took any and all medicines as well as eating regularly. Bard still helped with the physical therapy in which he would stretch Thranduil’s legs out and help with mobility.

The doctor’s visits were shorter and no more poking and prodding. Now it was just to make sure that Thranduil was well and truly on the mend. It would seem that Bard would not be of use much longer. Which, caused some grief for the blond. Thranduil quite liked having the quiet and stoic nurse in his house. Bard was a very strong presence, but rarely actually made himself known. They got on well, liked some of the same TV shows and both seemed to have an affinity to classical music over anything else. 

Legolas had stayed a few times in the pent house, but was afraid of Bard. Though, he could not tell his father or mother why. Bard knew why, Legolas was a smart kid. Legolas knew there was something wrong and just couldn’t pin point it. It helped that he now refused to stay over even if it did hurt Thranduil’s feelings for his son to not want to be around him. Bard understood and apologized. Even offered to find a new nurse for Thranduil. Thranduil had not liked that idea. No, he already opened his home to this man and would not give it up. A few more months and they would separate and then Legolas would come and spend more time with his ‘ada’.

Bard was having to drink more blood thanks to Thranduil’s incessant nagging about eating properly. So, about every other night he would have to vomit up the food and then go out to find someone to drink from. Thankfully the area was easy enough. Tonight was just as the others. This time it was a cute rent boy thinking he scored a john. Bard lured him into an alley and had just finished giving the poor boy a once over. He pulled back, lips full of blood as he licked his lips and stared down. What caught his eye scared him almost. The boy had silver blond hair, and had the bluest of eyes. His hair was growing and hit his shoulders and had such a resemblance to the man he took care of it jolted something within Bard. Bard faltered and coughed as he quickly pulled out a note and tossed it to the boy. “Take this,” he rasped before he darted out of the alley way and back towards the pent house. 

His feelings were slowly becoming more and more known. Every ‘victim’ he chose had blond hair and blue eyes now. Mostly men and younger boys (well adults but boys none the less to Bard, ranging from 18 plus). Something snapped within Bard and he could feel that hot and pulsing fire between his eyes. ‘Little bit more, almost there...’ Bard thought to himself as he forced the pain down as he entered the pent house. It was just passed midnight and Thranduil would surely be asleep.

The white flash caught Bard off guard and he cried out as he fell to his knees and held his head. The flashes were becoming more vivid. At first it was just fuzziness that slowly turned into many things ranging from emotions. Love, loss, laughter, death and pain. Then he could hear children laughing and a distinct sound of children calling him ‘Da’. None of these things held any meaning to Bard. 

No, none of those things had any meaning not until flashes of a beautiful blond haired blue eyed male came into those flashes. When Bard would rest his eyes during down times, he would see him. Thranduil, tall and elegant a top of an elk. Sometimes he wore a crown of thorns and others it was a beautiful silver circlet. Something was different though, this male wasn’t the fragile looking blond he took care of. No, he was a king, an elven king. Bard thought he was going quite insane from all this. Another hot flash, and sharp pain seared itself as he closed his eyes to see what appeared to be himself and Thranduil together wrapped up in a lover’s embrace. Kissing, touches and laughs were shared. This caused Bard to gasp as he held his head and groaned. 

How could this be? How could he be with Thranduil when they had never met before? It was starting to cause Bard some anguish and confusion. Bard knew there had been a connection from the minute they looked upon one another, but Bard just thought it was because Thranduil was so good looking. No, they had known one another. Though this was long ago. A shuddering breath escaped Bard as he forced himself back on his haunches just letting the memories shift through his mind. 

This seemed to help, if he fought the pain would grow but if he just relaxed; the pain seemed to ebb and he could rifle through all the memories. Many were still a blur, but it seemed he had been a bow man, a barge man who worked for the elf king of a great forest. They had met periodically throughout his life and even as a young boy he had went looking for elves. A few times he had met the king when he was just a child.

The memories flashed to when he was older and married. He ended up with three beautiful children. The thought of children made his heart constrict and he felt like crying from that. Children him? Bard would never! Though, there they were. Two girls and a beautiful boy who looked just like his father. It seemed his wife had died of what he assumed to be tuberculosis. She had coughed up blood, become weak and had fainting spells. She soon had faded when their youngest was but a toddler. 

Memories flashed quickly from everything and anything. Soon, there was a battle with a dragon. Bard had shot and killed the best but his town was in flames. Cold and hungry he had lead people to a deserted and desolate town. Thranduil came in then, baring gifts of food and water and even wine for his people. Bard could feel what he felt then, gratitude but something else as well under all that. Affection was it? It had to be affection for this king who owed them naught brought so much for naught in return even if he played it off as using the men. Thranduil could have used them even without bringing them aide. 

A battle of the five armies also seemed to flash, and by the end of it Bard was openly weeping on the floor as he held his head in his hands. Many of his friends had died during that battle, and even more elves had seemed to perish. Thranduil’s elk had went down and it seemed the line of the dwarves who so started the war had ended as well. It was quite the feat to not just bawl loudly. No, Bard was glad that Thranduil had yet to wake to his wailing on his living room floor.

It was as if they didn’t wish to stop, not after being bottled up for so long. All the memories played through until the end. The end being his life as king of Dale, his life starting a new with the elf king as a secret torrid lover. His children growing fond of visiting Mirkwood, and even growing fond of their ‘Da’ with the elf king. Though, all that ended when something evil had swept through. It was only 5 years after the battle. His hair line greying and more laugh lines riddled his face. This dark and evil something had taken him from his home claiming him to be “worthy.” Worthy of what, he did not know. Though, Bard soon recognized him as his maker. The vampire who took him from his family, washed him of all his memories and changed him into a cold blooded killer. At one point, he was known as dracula, a killer in the 1400s that still shot fear into people’s hearts in that country. 

Slowly, it all came into play. Being a human who fell for an elf, and soon being parted. He had no idea what happened to Thranduil then. For he had no memories until now. Slowly, he pulled himself off of the floor and cleaned his face up. It was red and ruddy from the blood and now from his weeping. With a deep breath, he calmed himself completely, but felt a new. His lover, the one he had fallen so hard for was in the other room! Thranduil just had no idea, but how would he help him? It was clear Thranduil was having the same flashes for he remembered the many nights Thranduil would wake to screams of white hot pain. His brain was trying it just couldn’t push through everything else. Hell, Bard would almost be certain half the reason he had the aneurysm was due to these memories. It was quite plausible. Thranduil was in his early 30s and healthy from what he could tell.

Bard slipped through the house silently and opened the door to Thranduil’s room. The blond was laying on his side, facing away from the door. His breathing was steady but with the small bit of light from the hall, it made him turn and he flopped onto his back with a groan; mouth ajar as he took in a deep breath. Bard had to suck in his own breath. This room was the hardest room for him to be in. Thranduil’s whole being called out for him. Everything from the way his pulse was when they touched to the smell that Thranduil put off. This flowery smell that if any other man smelled that way would just be ridiculous. Though, it worked for the blond.

A smile formed on Bard’s lips as he stepped into the room and easily shut the door. He could feel and hear the blood pounding and pulsing beneath his skin. The smell calling out for him. Thranduil looked almost like an angel. Hair was cascading around his body in waves of blond and silver, with a tad bit of white mixed within. Bard stopped just a hair’s breath away from the bed and stared down. His dark eyes were adjusted well to the dim light, with only the light of the moon coming from the window with its pulled back drapes. He bent and took in a deep breath. Bard had to suppress the groan that rose in his throat. Cool hands moved to stroke his cheek. Thranduil reacted quite nicely and mewled as he turned his head into the touches. That just made the vampire smile all the more as he let his thumb trail over his lips. They parted and Bard couldn’t help himself. He easily bent and planted on onto the lips of Thranduil. 

It was gentle, and he only held there for a second before pulling away. Something had seared between them just from the touch and Bard groaned as he pulled away. How could he do this? The human was sleeping! Thranduil had no idea who or even what he was. Bard could never take advantage of that! While in his musing and trying to pull away, a warm hand caught his as ice blue eyes gazed up at him curiously.

“Bard?” His voice was hoarse from sleep. Bard jolted and cleared his throat as he shifted.

“Sorry, I just got back and was uh, was checking on you.” He commented quietly. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Sorry for disturbing your sleep.” Thranduil shook his head and smiled as he sat up ever so slowly.

“You are doing none such thing. I think I heard you come in but it takes a while for my brain to process things. I can feel the pains again behind my eyes.” Thranduil explained as he rubbed his temple gently. Bard hummed lightly as he sat down next to Thranduil, the bed dipping with his weight.

“I have had that to,” He finally admitted. “It was...they were memories.” Bard explained and flushed.

“Memories? Memories of what?” Thranduil was curious but looked perplexed. How could he and this nurse he had never met share a memory or two? And why would it cause him so much pain? Bard cleared his throat nervously and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” He murmured gently as he patted Thranduil’s side softly. “Why don’t I grab some pain killers so you can go back to sleep?” That seemed like a decent idea. Thranduil had a lot to do in the afternoon. He nodded as Bard disappeared from the room, soon to return with the small white pills.

Thranduil took them without a word as Bard smiled. “Thank you,” Thranduil murmured as Bard bobbed his head in response.

“No problem at all. Sleep well,” Bard murmured as he moved from the room, shutting the door. 

“My king,” the last two words added when Thranduil was out of ear shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil gets his memories back and find out that Bard is a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am like two weeks late. Work and stress has got me down I am so sorry... This chapter sucks it was so rushed and I am really sorry. I hope to get back into writing better very soon x.x Just know I have not forgot

The month had went by quickly and Bard was acting very different. Thranduil had no idea what was going on but Bard was tip toeing around him almost. Bard was being more gentle and acting as if Thranduil would break. It was starting to annoy Thranduil quite a bit. Thranduil was no gentle soul nor was he that fragile. Well, he was more fragile than he normally was but that was only from being weak from the paralyzed limbs. Which were getting a lot better with the help of Bard.

It was just after their psychical therapy session on his leg. His leg was getting nerves back and he could actually feel the pain endings again and that was a good thing considering he could now use his leg more and had more movement than he did a few weeks ago.

Thranduil sat up off of his bed and sighed softly as he cracked his neck and groaned softly. Thranduil felt his heart flutter at the way Bard smiled to him and he shook his head some as he smiled to Bard. “Thank you. I am really getting feeling back. At this rate I won’t need you much longer...” Thranduil murmured and Bard just nodded and hummed,

“Sure, you are doing great.” Bard murmured to Thranduil as the blond flexed his fingers and hands. Thranduil stared at Bard curiously. That look was being given again. It was a look of want and need. Something Thranduil hadn’t experienced in a very long time.

“What is your deal?” Thranduil asked Bard quietly. “You keep looking at me like... I am not sure but for a while now its as if you desire me but I can’t tell if it is to eat me or to make out with me.” That made Bard shift and he would have been red if he had blood that ran through his veins.

“I...I well I am sorry.” Bard murmured to Thranduil as he cleared his throat. How could Bard tell Thranduil that it was because of the memories that flowed through him each night? How he knew who Thranduil was and who Thranduil had been to him... It was killing Bard slowly on the inside. Everything about the blond sang to him. His smell, his blood, his smile and the way the blond would laugh. Even if it was sometimes restrained. 

Thranduil shrugged some as he looked to Bard curiously. “It is alright. I just am not used to anyone desiring me. It has been many years.” Bard snorted at that and chuckled.

“You are very attractive... Wow I should not have said that.” Bard muttered which made Thranduil laugh softly as he shook his hair around his face. Bard felt his eyes lock into the ice blue ones of Thranduil. Sparks flew and before Bard could contain himself his lips were smashed against Thranduil’s.

Thranduil gasped and his arms wrapped around Bard as Bard groaned into his lips. The kiss was heated and fevered. Bard could feel how Thranduil’s body called for him, and how his fangs started to descend and he quickly pulled back.

Thranduil let out a cry when Bard cut the kiss off so roughly as he gasped, his eyes glazed and hazy. “What was that for?” He asked almost a slurred as he looked up at Bard who shook his head and turned from him.

“I am sorry, that was uncalled for. Forgive me.” Bard murmured gently from his spot as Thranduil stood and slowly limped to Bard.

“It was not uncalled for! I have been wanting that for weeks now.” He murmured softly as he put a hand onto Bard’s shoulder. When Bard put his hand upon Thranduil’s something hot and white flashed in his whole being. It felt like the pain he got every once in a while yet there was no pain.

His eyes closed and he cried out as he fell to his knees when the memories came back. Thranduil could remember everything now. From Doriath and moving to the great Greenwood forests. To the wars and losing his father. Becoming king at such a young age. How the Greenwood turned to Mirkwood thanks to the darkness of the world. His hands shook as he held his head and cried softly. Bard bent and pulled his arms around Thranduil trying to help ease them. Bard understood he had went through it a month earlier.

After a few tense moments, Thranduil opened his knowing blue eyes and looked up at Bard. “How?” He croaked softly. “How... I remember fading away and then just... just waking up here. How are you here? You were mortal.” Thranduil rasped as Bard nodded and kissed his forehead.

“I know my love. I know I was mortal.. Something terrible happened.” Bard murmured gently as he pulled away and helped Thranduil onto the bed to sit. “You may not believe me and you may be afraid... Please do not fear me for I will never harm you my love.” Bard murmured as he closed his eyes and then opened them quickly.

His eyes were black and he opened his mouth to show the fangs as he flicked his tongue out. Thranduil gasped as Bard shook it away and gasped softly. “I was taken by a strange man one night. The night I went missing all those eons ago... He drank me dry and fed me his blood. Did it over and over again until I was very strong and undead. I am what they call a vampire.” Bard explained quietly. “I must feed on blood of mortals to live and survive. I have been alive and wandering the world for many many years. Sometimes I go underground and sleep for a few centuries.” He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. 

Thranduil was in awe as he stared at him. Though, any fear was dissipated because it was Bard. The blond human knew that Bard would never hurt him no matter what. “I see... So when I force you to eat human food?”

“It causes me to become very ill and I throw all the food up.” Bard explained softly “then I must go feed again to make sure I am not hungry.” He explained softly. “Sometimes you can live without blood and I don’t need a lot. A few mouth fulls and most people don’t even feel it or know I am doing it. The next day they think I left a hickey upon their neck.” He murmured softly as Thranduil hummed in contemplation.

“I am sorry for forcing that on you. I was very worried about you is all.” Bard nodded and smiled “I know and that is why I just dealt with it and let you force me to eat...” He murmured softly and sighed as he moved to his knees. Thranduil let his hands tangle into Bard’s hair and he sighed as he pulled Bard close and kissed him lovingly upon his lips again. Bard moaned gently as he clung to Thranduil. “I promise I will never do such a thing to you again.”

Bard just smiled faintly and shook his head some. “I know my love.” Bard murmured as he leaned against the blond. Maybe everything would be alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you enjoyed it! also this is unbetad and I doubt I will ever get one but if you ARE ever interested shoot me a line


End file.
